


A Touch Of Teal

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Fingering, Fingers In Mouths, Polyamory discussion, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Rose's libido continues to climb. With Kanaya's permission however, Terezi steps up to the plate.





	A Touch Of Teal

You tapped your fingers against the head of your swordcane as you considered the seer seated across the table from you. None of her words smelled of deceit, and you had to admit, the offer was rather tempting. Rose had caught your attention a number of times since the meteor, and while she was no COOLK1D, she had her own charms.

“But why ask me, Rose? Surely I couldn't be your first choice.” You feigned mild disinterest and leaned back in your chair. It wouldn't do to put all your cards on the table immediately. You let a grin spread across your face and licked your teeth, using the movement to taste the air. She was definitely more nervous than she was letting on, but her face betrayed none of it.

“You should give yourself more credit than that Terezi. It’s not much of a secret that your red quadrant is open, you’re an attractive woman, and you’ve always been a lovely conversational partner.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and you took a moment longer to study her. She had assured you Kanaya approved of the idea, and it was true you had been sadly lacking in the redrom department. John was a fun on-again-off-again kismesis, but it lacked a stability you sorely craved and while Vriska had been a good moirail, the memories of your alternate self sometimes shook things up for you.

You could never fully quash the red feelings you had for her and you often had nowhere to vent your sexual frustration. You mulled over the choices again, and opened your Sight to evaluate them. Your powers weren’t as strong now that you had left paradox space, but it was still enough to help you decide. At the very least, you confirmed the truth of her statements, and after one final pause you gave a short nod.

“Alright Lalonde. I’m interested. Besides, I’ve always wanted to taste a human girl.” You gave your lips a playful lick, and you could taste the pinkish blush creeping up along cheeks. You pushed yourself to your feet quickly and offered a grey hand to Rose. She took your hand gently and stood as well, smiling up at you.

“Lead the way Terezi. I’m all yours.”

 

* * *

  
  


Rose makes the  _ loveliest _ noises. You had the blonde pinned under you on the bed, one hand buried between her legs as you ravished her breast with your tongue. Every time you curled your fingers certain ways, she would let out hot little groans and every time your teeth teased at her nipples she would gasp sharply and squirm against you. You could see why Kanaya was having a hard time keeping up with her. She was just so  _ eager. _

“Oh fuck, T-Terezi!” Her moans spurred you on, and you slid another finger into her wet hole as she clenched around you. Your bulge had long since wriggled free from its sheath and it eagerly pressed itself against Rose’s warm flesh, smearing teal lubricant along her skin. You repositioned yourself, shifting a leg between Roses to straddle her thigh. You started to work your mouth higher along her body, kissing and licking up to her neck before gently digging your teeth in.

She let out a delicious groan, and you felt her leg move to press her knee up against your nook. You tilted your hips to grind against her, sucking at the skin of her neck to leave mark, and curling your fingers inside of her again. Her walls flexed roughly again, and her moans rose in pitch. She was getting close and you grinned wickedly, working your fingers harder and faster.

“Come on Rose. Let it go.” you whispered into her ear, “Cum for me.”

The sound she made was practically unholy. Her hips bucked up into your hand roughly, and she cried out loudly as she came. You could feel her muscles spasm and flex around your fingers, and you rocked them steadily into her, keeping her on her plateau longer. She had the sheets balled up in her hands, and every movement from you pulled another whimper or groan from her lips.

Eventually her moans quieted down as she finally came down from her peak. Her walls were still fluttering around your fingers gently, but you slowly pulled them out and sat up, dragging your tongue up along one to get a taste of her. You grinned down at her, flashing your teeth as you felt her knee start to grind up into you again.

“Rose! How come you never told me you taste so good? Oh, maybe you just didn’t know. Here, have a taste!” With a short laugh, you leaned back down a little, quickly slipping a finger into her mouth before she could protest. Her tongue eagerly wrapped around the digit, and you couldn’t help but let out a pleased little moan. Your bulge thrashed a little against her leg, and you finally decided it was time to handle the problem.

“Mmm. Good girl Rose, good girl.” You prodded at her lips with a second fingers, working it into her mouth as you lifted off her leg. With your free hand, you pushed her thighs apart and moved in between them. Your bulge crawled it’s way up her skin as you moved your hips forward, and when it found her entrance it wormed in rapidly.

Rose let out another loud moan around your fingers and started sucking on them, cleaning her cum thoroughly from them as you started to thrust into her. Your bulge twisted inside of her slick heat, and you moaned softly as her flesh squeezed around you. Her lower lips stretched around your girth as you bottomed out in her, pulling fresh whimpers and moans from Rose as she eagerly sucked at your fingers.

You held still for a moment, enjoying the heat of her sex and letting her work at cleaning your fingers a little more before you started to rut into her. Your thrusts came short and fast, only pulling out an inch or two before bottoming out again and again. Rose was still sensitive from her first orgasm, and she quickly lost the ability to suck as you forced moans from her throat. You pulled your fingers out, and wiped the saliva off on her face dismissively, pounding into her harder as her unmuffled moans greeted your ears.

“Mmmfuck Rose, you’re so  _ hot _ inside. I’m not gonna be able to last much longer like this.” You moved your hands to squeeze at her hips, pinning her down harder as your bulge squirmed and pulsed inside of her.

“Nnnggah! T-Terezi! Fuck! D-do it! Cum inside me!” You growled and dug your claws into her hips, slamming into her harder. You leaned down over her and kissed her roughly, rutting fast and hard. Finally, you let out a loud groan as you finally hit your peak. Teal slurry flooded into her, forcing another loud cry from her as she came around you again.

Your hips rocked into her roughly, and you both moaned into the kiss. Every flex and squeeze of her walls milked more slurry from your bulge, and you could feel it leaking around you, even as a small swell formed on her stomach. Your tongue explored her mouth, tasting the cotton candy pink of her gums and marshmallow of her teeth.

Your rocking slowed to a halt as she finally drained all the slurry from your genebladder, and your grip on her hips relaxed. The rhythmic flexing of her walls kept you in her a little longer than normal, but after a short time you bulge retreated back into its sheath, and you slowly rolled off her and onto your side.

“Gogdamn Lalonde. That was amazing. We’re doing this again right?” You grinned at her and pressed up against her inviting heat, draping an arm over her and gently rubbing her slightly bulged stomach.

“That’s the idea Pyrope. I hope you can keep up, I can be quite insatiable.” Her arm slipped under you and she pulled you a little closer. Soon enough you could hear her slip into a light sleep, and you let your eyes fall shut as well. You didn’t know how long this would last, but it was going to be amazing while it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh woah, what's this?  
> Two new series?  
> Yeah. Expect one fic a week of Rose smashing with another lovely lady all month! Which means 2 fics a week from me. Lets kick this pig.  
> As always, [Find me on tumblr! (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) Feel free to message me about commissions, and if you'd like to help support my stuff, [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)


End file.
